Le pouvoir du croissant
by Sombral de Nuit
Summary: UA. "Elle entrouvrit les rideaux et esquissa un sourire. Comme prévu elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Comme prévu elle se leva doucement, descendit timidement les marches, dans l'intention d'adresser ses excuses à ses amis. Mais aucun croissant n'était là."
1. Partie I

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà cette fois avec ce qui devait au départ être un OS, mais qui va finir, je pense, en mini-fiction de deux chapitres, et peut-être d'un épilogue ensuite, mais rien n'est sûr de ce côté là ^^ C'est encore un UA, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les détails tels que l'existence où non des élèves contemporains d'Harry et de sa clique, ou encore des Mangemorts et de Voldemort, puisque de toute façon ça n'aura pas son utilité dans cette fic et que je ne me suis moi-même pas posé la question x)**

**Je rappelle que les lieux et personnages existant appartiennent à notre grande déesse J.K. Rowling, je me suis contentée de faire mumuse avec, et de leur rajouter de petits amis issus de mon imagination.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux ce soir-là, cela faisait longtemps que les nuages ne lui avaient pas permis de les voir. Une douce brise faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres en contrebas, une mèche de ses cheveux se glissa devant ses yeux. Elle la repoussa délicatement. La lune était pleine et illuminait le parc comment en plein jour, mais avec ce petit quelque chose en plus, ce petit quelque chose à la fois mystérieux, neutre mais étrangement chaleureux et rassurant, ce petit quelque chose qui illuminait son visage d'une telle façon que si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il aurait eu l'impression de faire face à un fantôme. L'air était frais, mais la température supportable. Cependant, un frisson la parcouru. Elle resserra les pans de sa cape sur ses épaules puis reprit sa contemplation du magnifique paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Des répliques presque parfaites des montagnes étaient visibles à la surface du lac, ridées par moment par les mouvements des créatures qu'il abritait. Elle ferma les yeux, fort, essayant de fixer la beauté du moment à jamais dans son esprit. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit ces cils étaient humides, et une larme ne tarda pas à glisser lentement le long de sa joue. La petite goutte d'eau était le signe pour elle qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle ne supportait plus cette preuve de sa faiblesse, trop de monde l'avait vue pleurer et aujourd'hui rien que l'idée que son corps soit encore capable de ceci la mettait en colère.

Elle soupira et se retourna, traînant les pieds jusqu'à atteindre la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Elle déambula dans les couloirs comme un robot, suivant un chemin qu'elle connaissait tellement qu'elle n'y faisait même plus attention. Et ce fut par pur automatisme qu'elle prononça les deux mots nécessaires afin d'ouvrir la porte de son chez elle. Ou plutôt de leur chez eux, à eux tous. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux appels de ses amis, qui s'étaient visiblement inquiétés pour elle. Seulement son silence n'arrangea pas les choses, et l'un d'eux lui attrapa le poignet, fermement mais avec douceur, et la fit s'asseoir de force sur un des confortables fauteuils installés devant la cheminée.

Ses yeux fixèrent les flammes dansantes et elle attendit. Elle savait que l'interrogatoire serait inévitable, et que par conséquent les souvenirs remonteraient. Elle savait aussi qu'ensuite elle s'énerverait, se renfermerait sur elle-même et ne ferait plus rien d'autre que d'envoyer balader ses amis. Qui s'énerveraient à leur tour, lui reprocheraient son entêtement extrême et joueraient la carte du je m'en foutisme pour la faire regretter. Elle savait qu'elle monterait se coucher en fulminant, qu'elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit, et que le lendemain elle redescendrait timidement, avec la ferme intention de s'excuser. Mais elle savait aussi très bien qu'ils seraient déjà tous là, avec des croissants, le sourire aux lèvres, lui répétant que même si elle les rendait fous parfois, ils seraient toujours là pour elle. Ses amis. Elle sourit discrètement à cette pensée, ce qui provoqua l'étonnement de celui qui l'avait faite s'asseoir.

_- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?_

_- Pour rien._

_- Tu étais où ?_

Interrogatoire.

_- Quelque part._

_- Tu pensais encore à ça n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non._

_- Menteuse. Tu sais, ça ne te coûtera rien de l'admettre._

_- Je lui ai promis de ne plus être faible._

_- Je ne vois pas le rapport, ça n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse que d'admettre que tu y pense encore, même après tout ce temps, même après ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse que d'admettre que tu as encore mal ! Que ça te fais encore souffrir comme au premier jour. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, je le vois bien. On le voit tous. Tu n'es plus la même depuis…_

Souvenirs.

_- Depuis quoi ? Continue, je t'en prie. Je serais ravie d'entendre ce que tu as à dire._

_- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire._

_- Mais pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille bordel ? Pourquoi ? J'ai changé, et alors ? Tout le monde change, non ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça._

_- Ce qu'il y a de mal c'est qu'on ne te reconnaît plus, on ne reconnaît plus notre amie, celle qui rigolait tout le temps avec nous, celle qui faisait les quatre cents coups, celle qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs aux professeurs et qui faisait se retourner tous les garçons sur son passage. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus que l'ombre de cette fille qu'on a connu, tu ne rigole plus, ou si faussement. Tu ne fais plus les quatre cents coups, plus un seul écart au règlement, plus une seule folie. Les professeurs se demandent tous ce qui t'es arrivé, et ça ne m'étonnerais même pas que certains aient oublié le son de ta voix tellement tu es silencieuse en cours. Les seuls garçons qui se retournent sur ton passage sont ceux qui s'inquiètent, ce qui ont cette lueur de pitié que tu déteste tant dans le regard._

Colère.

_- Je te fais pitié…_

_- Arrête, je n'ai pas dit ça._

_- Et bien tu sais quoi ? Si tu ne me reconnais plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à rester ami avec moi. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir ailleurs ? Auprès de toutes ces personnes rigolotes et qui ont une vie si belle et si joyeuse à partager avec toi ? Après tout, je n'ai jamais connu personne qui aimait être ami avec une ombre, une loque qui ne suscite rien d'autre que de la pitié._

_- Arrête ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Rien ne compte plus pour moi, pour nous, que ton bonheur, rien ne nous motive plus que l'idée qu'un jour peut-être tu retrouveras le sourire. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est te voir à nouveau heureuse, te voir à nouveau redevenir celle que tu étais avant._

_- Et ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que je n'avais pas envie de redevenir celle que j'étais avant ?_

_- Ce n'est pas croyable de voir à quel point t'es bornée. Et bien fais, reste cette ombre, cette loque que tu te dis être. Reviens nous voir quand notre amie sera revenue._

Je m'en foutisme.

Il se leva et sorti de la salle. Scotchée, elle se leva précipitamment, renversant le jeu d'échecs posée sur la table basse devant elle et monta les marches deux à deux. Elle se jeta sur son lit, ferma les rideaux du baldaquin.

Le lendemain elle fut réveillée par le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle entrouvrit les rideaux et esquissa un sourire. Comme prévu elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Comme prévu elle se leva doucement, descendit timidement les marches, dans l'intention d'adresser ses excuses à ses amis. Mais aucun croissant n'était là. Aucun sourire sur les visages des gens présents, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas ses amis, seulement d'autres élèves qui avaient décidé de se lever tôt en ce début de week-end afin de profiter pleinement de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Surprise et soucieuse, elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans le dortoir, enfilant rapidement un jean et un pull qui traînaient sur sa malle. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en se souvenant de pourquoi elle aimait tant se pull avant…

* * *

**_- Tu es magnifique._**

**_- Merci…_**

_ Il se penchait sur elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle frissonna, et pria pour que ceci ne soit pas qu'un rêve, et que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible._

**_- Ce pull te va vraiment bien, mais je vais malheureusement devoir te l'enlever._**

_Elle avait ris, lui répondant que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'elle serait ravie de le remettre rien que pour lui._

* * *

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces vieilles images de sa tête et attrapa sa veste ainsi que son écharpe verte, aux couleurs de sa maison. La salle commune des Serpentard ne possédait pas de fenêtre capable de s'ouvrir pour laisser aux élèves le loisir d'apprécier la température extérieure, mais avec le temps de la veille elle se doutait que le froid serait mordant. Ce fut tout aussi machinalement que la fois précédente qu'elle marcha dans les couloirs du château, mais elle prit cette fois-ci un chemin différent. Elle arriva rapidement devant la grande salle et scruta les visages des gens assis à la table des serpents, sans pour autant trouver ses amis. Elle soupira, elle était peut-être allée un peu trop loin cette fois-ci.

_- Miss Duncombe, que faites-vous là ?_

Elle sursauta et dirigea son regard vers la personne qui lui avait parlé, et se retrouva face au professeur McGonagall. Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié cette dame qui savait imposer le respect d'un seul regard.

_- Je cherche mes amis, Carla, Amanda et Gabriel._

_- Miss Welby est actuellement dans le bureau du directeur, elle vous a sûrement parlé de la convocation qu'elle a reçue. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Quand à miss Bramfield et monsieur Dawne, il me semble les avoir vus se diriger vers Pré-au-Lard il y a de ça déjà une heure._

Ainsi Amanda et Gabriel n'avaient pas attendu leur amie pour cette première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année. Elle encaissa durement cette nouvelle et son visage se ferma, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant du professeur.

_- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien miss ?_

_- Oui, je vais bien. Ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste un coup de fatigue passager._

_- Il faut vous reposer, et si cela persiste n'hésitez pas à aller voir madame Pomfresh. Elle n'est pas que douée pour soigner vos diverses blessures et maladies vous savez, elle sait aussi écouter et s'occuper de ce qui n'est pas visible physiquement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée._

Elle se retrouva seule quand le professeur McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que si même son professeur de métamorphose avait percé sa carapace de silence il en était sûrement de même pour les autres. Elle se raccrocha au souvenir de la promesse qu'elle avait faite et se ressaisit avant de se diriger dehors, fermement décidée à retrouver ses amis et à s'expliquer avec eux.


	2. Partie II

Elle avait eu raison, il faisait affreusement froid. Si seulement elle avait le droit d'utiliser la magie pour se réchauffer… Elle remonta son écharpe sur son nez, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra le pas. Elle arriva bientôt à Pré-au-Lard et le premier endroit où elle pensa chercher ses amis était aux Trois Balais. Elle y entra mais ne les trouvant pas, elle fila s'installer à une table libre dans un coin de la salle afin de se réchauffer avec une bonne bièraubeurre. Elle la commanda à Rosmerta puis fixa la porte, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Elle se remémorait le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. _Lui_. C'était en première année, elle s'adaptait tout doucement à sa vie de Serpentard quand elle l'avait heurté au détour d'un couloir. Immédiatement _il_ s'était emporté, elle était une Serpentard donc elle avait forcément fait exprès de le bousculer. _Il_ avait fait une scène, lui jetant à la figure tout une flopée de reproches. Elle n'avait pas bougé pendant tout ce temps, gardant son calme. Elle avait plusieurs fois aperçu ce garçon dans la grande salle et elle avait compris qu'_il_ aboyait plus qu'_il_ ne mordait. Lorsqu'_il_ avait fini sa tirade, le visage rougit par la colère, elle lui avait simplement sourit en lui adressant ses excuses et en se présentant. Puis elle avait éclaté de rire devant son air ahuri et_ il_ l'avait vite rejoint. Depuis ce jour-là ils avaient toujours été amis, s'entraidant pour tout. Elle lui filait ses devoirs de potions et _il_ faisait de même pour les sortilèges. Elle lui apprenait les moindres potins du château et _il_ lui apprenait à voler sur un balai.

Face à sa bièraubeurre elle eut un petit rire en se rappelant de la façon dont Gabriel l'avait sermonné, _lui_, quand elle était tombée pour la première fois du balai. Alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une égratignure à la hanche et une grosse bosse à la tête, rien de très grave en somme. Mais depuis ce jour de deuxième année, Gab' ne la laissait jamais seule avec lui, jusqu'au jour où elle s'était rebellée, arguant qu'il n'était pas son père et qu'elle faisait encore ce qu'elle voulait. En troisième année. Elle s'était ensuite enfuie de la salle commune et avait couru sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle, se postant devant l'entrée de leur salle commune et attendant qu'un élève passe pour lui demander d'aller le chercher, _lui_. Ce qui n'avait pas été très long d'ailleurs. Puis ils étaient montés jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, et ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Gabriel avait vu leur couple d'un mauvais œil, jusqu'en quatrième année où il avait eu un accident lors d'un match de quidditch et où il ne devait de s'en être sorti indemne qu'a_ lui_.

Et puis c'était arrivé, au début de la cinquième année. Elle avait reçu un hibou d'un garçon qu'elle avait fréquenté avant son entrée à Poudlard. _Il_ était tombé sur la lettre et lui avait froidement demandé de ne pas lui répondre, et de l'oublier. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait pas obéi. Et bien que ses rapports avec ce garçon soient restés très formels,_ il_ ne l'avait pas supporté lorsqu'_il_ l'avait appris, et _il_ l'avait larguée. _Il_ n'avait pas été correct, lui disant des choses qui l'avaient énormément blessée. Puis _il_ était parti. A partir de ce jour-là et pendant quelques mois,_ il_ s'arrangea pour ne jamais la croiser dans les couloirs, et pour s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'elle lors de leur cours en commun. Et puis un jour, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi,_ il_ était revenu vers elle, très amicalement, et ce geste avait signé le début de la fin pour Sarah Duncombe. Elle avait replongé dans cet était dans lequel elle était lorsqu'_il_ l'avait quitté, elle se faisait souffrir en repensant sans cesse à leurs souvenirs, en relisant leurs lettres, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cela la détruisait au plus profond d'elle-même mais elle se refusait à lui en parler, de peur qu'_il_ s'éloigne de nouveau.

Et puis un jour elle était allée le voir, d'elle-même. Et elle lui avait balancé à la figure tout ce qu'elle ressentait, sans reprendre son souffle. Tout ça l'avait énormément surpris, lui qui pensait qu'elle avait tourné la page depuis bien longtemps. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle lui avait fait cette promesse.

**_Je ne serai plus faible. Je ne pleurerais plus pour un garçon. Je ne laisserai plus personne me faire souffrir autant. C'est fini._**

Elle secoua la tête à ce souvenir et vida sa bièraubeurre d'un trait. Replonger dans le passé comme ça était toujours autant difficile pour elle. Elle s'efforça donc à songer à autre chose, lorsque la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrir et laissa passer Gabriel et Amanda. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée et filèrent s'asseoir à une autre table, à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle voyait bien que Gab' était soucieux et elle se doutait que c'était de sa faute. Elle hésitait, ne sachant pas si elle devait les rejoindre. Oui elle était venue dans ce but mais maintenant elle avait peur. Peur de la réaction que ses amis auraient, peur de les avoir profondément déçus. Elle était encore en train de débattre avec elle-même quand une troisième personne entra et allât s'asseoir à leur table._ Lui_. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lorsqu'_il_ s'était éloigné d'elle_ il_ avait également rayé de sa vie Gab' et Amanda, et lorsqu'_il_ était revenu vers elle _il_ n'avait pas fait de même pour eux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, tous les trois à la même table, parlant comme de vieux amis.

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute, bordel !_

Enfin, comme de vieux amis en train de sérieusement se disputer. C'était lui qui venait de parler. Curieuse, elle rabattît sa capuche sur sa tête et se leva, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle avança jusqu'au comptoir, du côté le plus proche de leur table, s'assit, commanda un chocolat chaud et tendit l'oreille. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir gardé dans sa poche les oreilles à rallonge que son cousin lui avait envoyé par hibou, car elle était trop loin d'eux pour entendre toute leur conversation.

_- ... Pas possible, jamais je n'aurai ... Vous êtes graves._

_- Tu ne te rends pas compte ... Détruite._

_- Ce n'était pas ..._

_- Il serait temps que tu apprennes à te remettre en cause !_

Gabriel avait presque hurlé cette phrase et tous les clients de l'auberge s'étaient tus et retournés vers eux. Quant à lui, _il_ se leva, jeta des pièces dur la table et sorti en vitesse, le visage fermé et les mains tremblantes. Bientôt suivi par Gab' et Amanda, qui partirent plus calmement. Sarah ôta sa capuche, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Apparemment ses amis étaient allés le trouver afin de s'expliquer avec lui. Mais elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle resta un long moment à penser, devant son chocolat chaud qui n'était plus si chaud que ça. Le soleil à l'extérieur arrivait à son zénith, elle senti et entendit son ventre gargouiller, et au même moment une main posa un croissant doré et fumant devant elle. Une main qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle leva les eux vers celui qui se tenait face à elle et qui lui adressa un sourire timide avant de lui parler.

_- Salut._

_- Salut._

_- Sarah, je… je suis…_

_- Un con ?_

_- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolé._

_- Tu peux._

_- Je n'aurais pas dû… Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi._

_- C'est le cas de le dire._

_Il_ baissa les yeux, et elle fixa son regard sur le croissant qu'_il_ lui avait amené.

_- Mais j'ai été en torts aussi._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi, j'aurai du te dire la vérité dès le début._

_- Je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça, quoi que tu aies fais._

_- Pardon._

_- Haha, c'est fou comme situation, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est moi qui suis venu pour m'excuser et c'est toi qui me dis pardon._

_- Ouais…_

_- Sarah regarde-moi._

Elle s'exécuta, les yeux humides, priant pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer comme une larve. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait les situations pareilles, où elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses émotions.

_- Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait._

_- Tu me l'as déjà dit ça…_

_- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi odieux avec toi, certes, mais surtout je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter. Je regrette énormément, je sais que ça fait longtemps et qu'il est trop tard pour revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé, mais contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, moi non plus je n'ai jamais tourné la page, seulement tu me connais. J'ai ma saleté de fierté qui fait que je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre, ni devant toi ni devant qui que ce soit. Seulement Gab' m'a ouvert les yeux, je ne réalisais pas à quel point tu souffrais, et quand je m'en suis rendu compte ça m'a fait mal parce que c'est de ma faute. Et à défaut de pouvoir arranger les choses, j'ai voulu être honnête avec toi._

Ainsi c'était donc ça, la véritable raison de la rencontre entre Gabriel, Amanda et lui. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus qu'une loque depuis leur séparation. Bizarrement, c'est de savoir ça qui a remis les idées en place à Sarah. Elle ravala ses larmes, renifla un coup, et lui souris. D'un coup tout était clair dans sa tête, elle comprenait que depuis tout ce temps ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait pleuré. Enfin si, au début surement, mais pas ensuite. Ce qu'elle avait pleuré, c'est ce sentiment. Dépendre de quelqu'un, et savoir que cette personne dépend de nous, c'est juste euphorique. Ce qu'elle avait pleuré, c'est l'amour, et pas cette personne avec qui elle l'avait partagé.

Elle sentait qu'au fond, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour s'en sortir, lui parler. Que par ses paroles, il lui fasse comprendre, totalement involontairement certes, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer, de revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Les mauvais moments comme les bons. Et très calmement elle lui parla.

_- C'est vrai, j'ai énormément souffert. C'est vrai aussi, c'est de ta faute. Et c'est encore vrai que Gab' l'ai mal vécu et que sa seule intention soit d'arranger les choses. Ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs, mais peut-être pas de la façon que tu l'espère. Tu vois, je t'ai vraiment aimé, jusqu'au bout et plus encore. Et oui je vais mal, très mal. Seulement, c'est fini. C'est vraiment fini. Je ne veux pas qu'on réessaye, je ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble, parce que je ne t'aime plus. Alors peut-être que toi oui, peut-être que tu t'es miraculeusement rendu compte que tes sentiments pour moi étaient toujours aussi forts, moi de mon côté je me suis rendue compte du contraire. On peut rester amis, ça ne change rien au fait que tu comptes toujours pour moi, mais rien de plus. Je suis désolée Thibaut._

Elle se leva, attrapa le croissant désormais froid et le laissa bouche bée devant le comptoir des Trois Balais. Finalement, c'était une bonne journée qui se profilait, et elle espérait que les autres soient encore meilleures. Même si elle regrettait une chose, maintenant qu'elle ne se disputerait plus avec ses amis, qui lui apporterait de bons croissants le matin ?

**FIN.**


End file.
